Starsong
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: Sort of a followup to "Denied". A nightmare has Omi frightened, and Ken comforts him in the best way he knows how. (spoilers, shounen-ai)


Starsong  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Some possible implied shounen-ai, spoilers for Omi's past, and allusions to my fic "Denied".  
  
A/N: This is cute. And this ought to be traumatic for poor little Omi. But actually this mainly deals with the accepting of painful things and the movement from sorrow into happiness. And Ken. And Omi. And Ken and Omi together. Cute, huh? It's a songfic, and the song is "Nocturne" by Ueda Yuuji (as Amiboshi) from Fushigi Yuugi. Please enjoy! ^_^  
NOTE: Focus of the fic switches between Hidaka Ken and Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Japanese Lesson:: "Daijobu" means "It's okay", "boku ga ite" means "I'm here", "zutto" means "always" or "forever", "ee, shitte imasu" means "yes, I know", "domo" is another way to say "thank you" (other than "arigato", "arigato gozaimasu", or any of the other ways), and "oyasumi" means "goodnight".  
STARSONG  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"The quiet city in the midst of battle falls into a brief slumber."~~  
  
Eyes like crystal and twilight watch the form that is sleeping on the bed, occasionally crying out from a painful nightmare that he won't remember in waking hours. His lean form is outlined in the moonlight coming in through the window, which is partially open to allow a slight breeze, not enough to disturb papers or to be too cool, but enough to keep the room from becoming stuffy with too much warm air. The moon hangs full and bright in the dark night's sky, for it is late at night, yet has not yet become near enough to morning for the sky to brighten with the sun.  
  
The young man who watches the boy is thoughtful, reflecting absently on the cause of the nightmares that dissappeared before daylight, leaving their victim to wonder at the pain in his heart and the tears in his eyes, without knowing an answer. His eyes, a blue like the very sea and just as stormy at times, reflect the image before him. The boy's sleeping form as he trembles, even the way he looks far too small for the bed that he lies in.  
  
Silently, Hidaka Ken gave a little prayer for the boy, and went to sleep himself.  
  
~~"I'll send a prayer-filled melody to where you dream underneath the faraway stars."~~  
  
The darkness surrounded him, cold and unforgiving. He tried to cry out, but no one would hear him. No one could hear him. He heard the mocking laugh of the ones who had brought him here, telling him that he was worthless, no one would rescue him here. He could barely make out the corners of the small cell, and felt desperate tears welling up in his ice-blue eyes, to fall hot and salty down his pale, small face in tiny rivers, drawing a near-silent sob from his throat as he finally gave in and cried. The tears fell to the ground like tiny crystals, gems that you couldn't hold on to no matter how hard you tried.  
  
He felt the light on his face before he saw it, blindingly intense after so long in the black dark. He felt its burn in his eyes for long, painful even moments after the brightness had faded from his vision. He felt someone pulling him by his shirt collar, and pain shot through his limbs that had been stationary for so long. He thought he saw the fist before it hit his face. He wasn't sure.  
  
Tsukiyono Omi awoke from the nightmare remembering nothing, shivering, with tears in his eyes without knowing why.  
  
~~"Come over here. I'll hold your sadness and your tears for you until you forget all the pain."~~  
  
It was morning. Hidaka Ken saw this by the rising sun through the window, and the pastel sky-colors that covered the white walls with their cheerful brightness. The blankets and sheets he had been snug under upon falling asleep had, predictably, been thrown to the floor, and he shivered slightly in the cool early-morning breeze that entered through the half-open window, cold in only boxers and a tee shirt.  
  
He was slow getting up this morning, having only fallen asleep just five hours ago, and his blue eyes were slow in opening fully. When finally he had roused himself, he looked around the small room. Predictably, his roommate, Tsukiyono Omi, was already awake, dressed, and on the computer, checking his email just like he did every morning, no matter how early it was. He noticed the almost paranoid way Omi looked over his shoulder when he heard Ken get up, and he sighed.  
  
"Did you have the nightmare again?" Ken asked, concern lacing through the early-morning haze in his eyes. Omi flushed red and nodded slowly, just once.  
  
"I don't.. I don't remember it, though." Omi said softly, ice-blue eyes trained on the floor. "I mean.. I remember a lot of pain.. and it was very dark.. but no specifics.."  
  
Before Omi had even finished his sentance, Ken had come up behind him, embracing the younger boy in his strong arms, making him feel safe. He saw Ken give him a slight, reassuring smile for a moment, feeling his breath on his neck.  
  
"You don't have to hold it all inside.." Ken whispered. "We won't make you feel ashamed if you don't smile. I'm here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Omi felt tears gather in his eyes, stinging and hot. He nodded once, quickly, and tried to force a smile.  
  
"Arigato, Ken-kun.. I'll remember that."  
  
~~"If strength is living in conflict, then I don't care if they call me weak."~~  
  
Letting Ken hold him, Omi felt safe there, content in the embrace of someone he loved. Even if, at least now, it was no more than extremely close friendship, it was enough. He knew that Ken would never let anything happen to him, and that if he were ever in trouble, that Ken would come to rescue him from it. Whenever he was alone in the darkness, he reminded himself of his friends, and he could become strong again.  
  
He lay his head against Ken's chest, knowing that his friend wouldn't let go until he told him to, or pulled away, and right now he didn't want to do that, knowing that if he did, the safe feeling would fade, and he would be alone again. He didn't want to lose this comfort that was so alien to him, and yet he felt as though it belonged to him, though he had never before known it. He let his eyes close, feeling the tears that had gathered earlier run down his face in streaks. He felt Ken reach one hand up to wipe them away.  
  
"You don't have to hold it all inside." Ken's words echoed in his mind, and he let himself relax into the embrace, for once not thinking at all of the future.  
  
~~"Why do people hurt each other?"~~  
  
Ken held Omi gently, rocking him slightly in his arms like a child, careful lest he break into a thousand pieces and never be recovered. He wiped away the tears the fell, letting the boy cry until there were no more tears, and then just holding him, stroking his hair and whispering to him, telling him it would be all right.  
  
"Daijobu.." He whispered. "Daijobu.. boku ga ite.. zutto."  
  
"Ee, shitte imasu.." was Omi's reply, muffled by the nearness of Ken's shirt, but still understandable.  
  
It was a very long time before Ken let go of Omi, and then he wished he hadn't.  
  
~~"Even though there's certainly strength in loving... even though anyone would be lonely alone..."~~  
  
Omi sat down on the side of his own unmade bed, tired after his long cry. His ice-blue eyes were half closed, drawn down by the weight of his own exhaustion, and his smile, while content, was tired.  
  
"Ken-kun?" He said tiredly, clumsily climbing back under the covers. "I'm goin' back to bed."  
  
"Hm. Sounds like a good idea." Ken smiled, sitting down on the side of Omi's bed, one hand supporting him.  
  
"Ken-kun.. domo." Omi said with a little smile, thankful that his friend was there. "Maybe now I won't be alone."  
  
"I know you won't." Ken said, leaning down to hold Omi once more, lying next to each other on the bed, content within their small world.  
  
~~"Come over here. I'll hold your worn-out love, your heart, until you forget all the pain."~~  
  
The sun had barely risen over the trees, casting a cool, orange glow on everything in the small room, as the two held each other, letting themselves each be comforted by the presence of the other. Neither spoke for a long while, until Ken broke the silence.  
  
"Oyasumi, Omi." He said, kissing the smaller boy on the forehead gently. Omi smiled sleepily.  
  
"Oyasumi, Ken-kun.."  
  
~~"Goodnight, goodnight, on my chest."~~  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
